Et si multimousse
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Et si ChatNoir avait été si émerveillé par multimousse qu'il n'avait pas hésité à démontrer son affection pour Marinette devant Ladybug? Peut-être qu'alors, elle aurait dû choisir entre son secret et son amour?


Sur le toit de l'immeuble Kidz plus, plusieurs minuscule multimousse se réunirent pour ne devenir qu'une.

Celle-ci retira le collier qui lui donnait son pouvoir pour le remettre à une autre héroïne qui se trouvait devant elle et qui aurait pu passer pour sa jumelle mais celle-ci vêtue de rouge.

ChatNoir découvrit alors quelque chose d'adorable. C'était Marinette qui s'était trouvé sous les traits de multimousse. Celle qui avait mené cette opération de main de maître et qui les avait tous sauvé était sa formidable et chaleureuse amie.

Ladybug lui expliqua qu'elle n'aurait pas dû révéler son identité et Marinette s'inquiéta de sa maladresse. Mais quand apprendrait-elle à s'accepter? se demanda ChatNoir. Peut-être ne lui faisait pas suffisamment de compliments?

Compliments et estime personnelle mise à part, le combat était terminé et il y avait une victoire à célébrer. Leur tradition à Ladybug et lui était un pound mais, il n'en avait encore établie aucune avec Marinette. Il était temps de remédier à cela!

Il sauta des débris où il se tenait et couru vers la douce jeune fille pour la prendre à bras-le-corps et lui faire un énorme câlin. Il avait aussi la ferme intention de la faire tournoyer pour qu'elle rigole à sa façon si délicate.

Il savait que s'il faisait cela, Ladybug prendrait encore moins au sérieux ses sentiments pour elle. Mais, comme toujours au combat, il décida de foncer et de vivre l'instant présent. Marinette n'aurait jamais de deuxième premier combat et elle méritait qu'il la félicite comme il se devait.

Mais sitôt ses bras en contact avec le corps de la jeune fille, elle disparut, ainsi que Ladybug.

Épouvanté, il chercha un peu partout sur le toit, sortie son yoyo et alla même brièvement questionner la professeure.

«Oh non!» s'épouvanta sa partenaire en le voyant se tirer les cheveux. Elle se défit rapidement du miraculous du rat. Elle devait encore être Ladybug pour purifier véritablement l'akuma. «ChatNoir!» l'appela-t-elle depuis l'endroit où elle surveillait l'akuma pour calmer sa panique.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est-elle? Qu'as-tu fait de Marinette?» exigea-t-il de savoir les dents serrées par les émotions négatives.

«Calme-toi, ChatNoir, Marinette est en sécurité!» lui assura-t-elle concernée.

«Ah ouais? Elle est où? Je veux la voir, je veux la voir maintenant. Je ne te crois plus, je ne te ferai pas aveuglément confiance sur ce coup.» se fâcha-t-il.

Glacée d'horreur, Ladybug compris toute la gravité de la situation. Sans ChatNoir, elle serait perdue. Sans sa confiance…

Elle plaça les mains sur son cœur et lui assura : «Marinette est aussi en sécurité qu'à chaque attaque akuma. Mes pouvoirs la protègent, _tu_ la protèges en protégeant la ville.»

«Je, je, je veux savoir où elle est.» réclama ChatNoir qui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur depuis que ce qu'il tenait pour une magnifique vérité avait disparu d'entre ses bras. «Tu m'as menti?» réalisa-t-il alors.

Rena n'était pas là. C'était Ladybug qui était sur ce toit avec lui. La fille qui détestait le mensonge au point d'avoir accidentellement créer un akumatisé, lui avait menti à lui! Son partenaire qui lui avait toujours prouvé son amour en ne lui offrant que la plus stricte vérité.

Ladybug baissa la tête avec défaite. «Oui, je t'ai fait voir une illusion.» avoua-t-elle. «J'avais mes raisons, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Je sais que j'ai mal agit.»

Elle aperçut alors, sa professeure désakumatisée mais toujours sur le toit. «Écoute, ramène simplement, cette dame à son école et ensuite, tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre Marinette. Tu la trouvera chez elle. Je te le promets.»

000

ChatNoir était frénétique en la cherchant dans sa chambre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver avant lui considérant la vitesse où il était partie de sur le toit de l'immeuble de télévision. Mme Mendeleiev avait du faire toute une balade!

Elle l'entendait s'agiter dans sa chambre et déplacer des objets. Elle se demanda ironiquement s'il cherchait une petite souris.

Elle se força à monter les escaliers depuis la cuisine avec calme et à froncer les sourcils en l'apercevant. «ChatNoir?» l'interpella-t-elle.

«Ah! Tu es là!» s'exclama-t-il, soulagé en reposant son divan au sol. «J'étais inquiet.»

«Mais, euh, à quel sujet? Je vais bien.» le questionna-t-elle.

«Oui, euh, bien c'est euh… À cause d'un akuma. Ne t'en fait pas. Tout est terminé. Tu peux retourner à ta vie normale. ChatNoir est là!» Plus il parlait, plus il démontrait de l'assurance et même de l'arrogance.

«Merci, ChatNoir.» lui répondit-elle sincèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas son inquiétude précise. Elle savait juste que loin de lui tenir rigueur de la supercherie, il était seulement inquiet pour elle. «Merci, d'être là pour moi et de veiller sur ma sécurité.»

«Marinette.» commença-t-il très sérieusement en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules. «Je te jure que je ne laisserai jamais rien de mal t'arriver. Je m'en suis fait la promesse et ta sécurité est probablement ce qui me tient le plus à cœur. Ton bien-être est ma priorité.»

Un immense sentiment de culpabilité étreignit le cœur de la jeune fille.

«Dans ce cas» fit-elle en le regardant sincèrement dans les yeux et en plaçant ses deux mains pour retenir les battements de son cœur. «Je m'excuse sincèrement de t'avoir donné du soucis. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je te promets de ne plus le faire. Je ne m'en doutais pas…»

«Mais non, il n'y a aucun mal. Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. Et puis… si tu es triste, alors je ne serai pas heureux donc, si je peux faire une chose ou une autre pour que tu sois plus heureuse…»

Marinette baissa un peu les paupières et le regarda au fond des pupilles comme si elle pouvait y lire la vérité qu'elle cherchait.

Elle se demandait jusqu'à quel point les sentiments et les réactions de ChatNoir avaient pu être conditionnés par l'influence du chat sur lui.

Car enfin, un chat, ou un autre animal de compagnie, ne pouvait pas être heureux si son maître ne l'était pas. Et lorsque le maître s'absentait sans que l'animal ne soit sûr qu'il revienne, il avait tendance à le chercher _partout_ et _frénétiquement_.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il curieusement.

«Non rien…» répondit-elle. «Tu veux rester pour le goûter ou tu dois repartir tout de suite? Je t'aurais bien offert de rester plus longtemps mais j'ai des devoirs et Alya s'en vient faire les siens avec moi. Et si elle te trouve ici après une alerte…»

ChatNoir rigola et répondit : «Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. De toute façon j'ai du travail qui m'attend.»

Il redevint un peu plus sérieux mais avant de partir, il glissa à l'oreille de Marinette comme un secret: «Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Si tu es vraiment devenue une super-héroïne ou si, tout ce temps, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'une tenue moulante grise et des chignons te rendre absolument craquante. À la prochaine, Marinette.»

* * *

La jeune parisienne visitait un parc dans lequel se tenaient une exposition et un concours de peinture sur toile auquel un ami de son père et bon client de la boulangerie participait.

C'était le genre de situation où le Papillon adorait mettre son grain de sel. Un vainqueur, des perdants, de fortes émotions mises sur toile durant de nombreuses et laborieuses heures, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que Marinette doive disparaître en laissant sa place à Ladybug.

Et cela ne rata pas. Moins de dix minutes après l'annonce des lauréats, l'un des candidats, celui partit en furie bien sûr, revint avec un tout nouveau look et celui-ci beaucoup moins adapté à une balade au parc durant un bel après-midi.

Vaillamment, Ladybug fit tourner encore en encore son yoyo sous forme de bouclier pour protéger les gens des projectiles gélatineux lancés par les deux catapultes obéissant à l'akumatisé.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque ChatNoir arriva. Elle aurait moins de terrain à couvrir et pourrait passer de la défense à l'offensive.

«Je veux des explications après ce combat!» lui asséna-t-il par contre, en guise de salutation lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés.

Les deux héros ne pouvaient relâcher leur concentration un seul instant sur la pluie de slime qui menaçait les toiles posées sur des chevalets de façon continue. Au moins, leurs interventions étaient-elle assez efficace pour permettre aux visiteurs de trouver des abris.

La gorge de Ladybug se serra. Elle pensait que de l'avoir vue intacte et bien portante dans sa chambre l'aurait un peu calmé. Ne pouvait-il pas passer à autre chose? Ils avaient connus bien plus périlleux et important.

Son ChatNoir resta sérieux et ombrageux tout le long du combat mais au moins, il acceptait de travailler en équipe. Et il lui sourit tout de même lorsqu'ils furent victorieux.

«À la prochaine ChatNoir!» fit-elle comme à son habitude en lançant son yoyo.

«Attends, j'ai besoin de te parler!» rappela-t-il.

«Oui, mais là, je vais me détransformer, il faudra que ce soit pour une autre fois.» proposa-t-elle.

«Non, une autre fois c'est trop loin.» répliqua-t-il avec entêtement.

«ChatNoir, je dois vraiment y aller. Je suis attendue. Au revoir.» assura-t-elle fermement mais toujours concernée.

Elle sauta dans les airs et rejoint les toits, mais vit tout de suite qu'il la suivait. En fronçant les sourcils, elle fit plusieurs détours rapides pour le perdre parmi les toits mais à un pâté de maison de l'école, elle remarqua juste derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le confronter : «Comment tu m'as suivie?»

Il répondit en lui montrant l'écran GPS de son bâton. «Il faut impérativement qu'on parle. C'est trop important pour moi.»

«ChatNoir, on va se détransformer!» se plaignit Ladybug avec panique. Qu'elle serait sa réaction s'il découvrait qu'elle était Marinette? Surement pas une bonne!

«Je m'en fou. Ça ne m'importe pas. Si tu me le demande, je te remettrai ma bague lorsque j'aurai ma réponse. Et ensuite je redeviendrai l'être pathétique et impuissant que je suis sans elle. Ainsi tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait ce mauvais tour avec le miraculous de l'illusion et cette apparition de Marinette.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi?» demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

«Parce que sans mes pouvoirs, tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est l'amitié de Marinette.» avoua-t-il.

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils. : «Quoi? Mais vous n'êtes tout de même pas si proches, vous ne vous êtes vu que-»

Elle fut interrompu par son miraculous l'avertissant de sa transformation imminente et elle poussa ChatNoir derrière une cheminée tandis qu'elle s'installait de l'autre côté. : «Recharge!» lui ordonna-t-elle.

Au début, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Ladybug avait peur qu'il ne reconnaisse sa voix.

«Je ne peux pas te dire comment mais, oui, Marinette et moi sommes proches, c'est un simple fait.» lui confia-t-il pourtant après un silence lourd. «Son amitié est mon plus grand trésor, en dehors de celle de mon kwami.» apprécia-t-il.

«Mais comment c'est possible? Ta famille, tes amis, ton foyer, les rêves d'avenir…» énuméra-t-elle.

«En dehors, des combats, je suis seul. Absolument seul. Surtout que tu ne veux pas de moi. Et je ne suis pas libre. Je place la relation d'amitié que j'ai avec Marinette bien avant tout autre chose dans ma vie. Y compris une relation de couple potentielle avec toi.»

Ladybug ne répondit toujours rien. Elle se sentait écrasée par la culpabilité. Elle ne méritait pas l'estime de son chat. Elle croisa le regard de Tikki qui dégustait un macaron et y puisa la force de laisser ChatNoir se confier à elle.

«Quand, je ne suis pas ChatNoir, je suis prisonnier de ma vie. J'ai un peu de liberté mais pas beaucoup. Et si je perdais mon privilège de sortie, je crois que Marinette serait la seule à avoir le droit de venir me voir. La seule de mes amis qui recevrait une approbation. On pourrait aussi jouer en ligne ou se parler au travers d'un écran. C'est peu, mais si c'est tout ce qu'il me reste se sera toujours mieux que rien du tout. Surtout si c'est avec elle.»

Marinette se demanda quelques instants si ChatNoir et Adrien pouvaient être la même personne. Cela expliquerait certaines choses mais pas tout.

«Le plus ironique» reprit ChatNoir, interrompant le cours de ses pensées «C'est qu'elle est amoureuse de moi avec le masque mais qu'elle me supporte à peine sans lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû refuser d'être avec elle. Je lui ai dit que c'était à cause de toi. Et c'est vrai aussi. Je suis véritablement amoureux de toi, depuis le premier jour. Et c'est vrai aussi que je la vois d'abord et avant tout comme une amie. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, pour moi, l'amitié est plus importante que l'amour. Mais, j'ai aussi un faible pour elle sauf que finalement, je t'ai choisit.»

«Et moi, je t'ai repoussé. Je t'avais déjà dit non, lorsqu'elle t'a avoué ses sentiments et malgré ce que tu ressens pour elle, tu lui as tout de même dit non. Est-ce que c'était pour préserver votre amitié?»

«Non. Marinette et moi en-dehors du masque… C'est à peine si on peut se parler. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me déteste.» se désola-t-il.

«Marinette aime-tout le monde voyons! Tu n'as jamais parlé avec son père? Marinette aime tout le monde et tout le monde aime Marinette!» blagua-t-elle avec un succès moyen pour détendre l'atmosphère.

«Non. Marinette n'aime pas Lila parce que c'est une menteuse. Elle n'aime pas Chloé parce que Chloé est méchante avec elle. Et moi… j'ignore pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas. Peut-être l'odeur des fromages de Plagg, c'est ma meilleure supposition. Toujours est-il que je lui ai demandé si elle avait des sentiments pour moi ou si elle voulait être ma petite amie et qu'elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme ça. Alors, je n'ai pas voulu profiter de mon masque. Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle avec mon masque tout en sachant que ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi sans lui était aussi compliqué.»

«Je ne vois vraiment pas. Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et elle?» Elle ne comprenait plus rien à son histoire. D'un côté, il aurait pu être Adrien mais de l'autre son histoire ne collait pas avec sa version de leur relation. Des précisions était une information dangereuse à réclamer mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état. Il y avait définitivement un problème dans ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer ChatNoir.

Plagg avait finit de manger son fromage depuis longtemps et Adrien ne doutait pas que la kwami de Ladybug avait terminé elle aussi. Il se transforma et elle fit de même. Mais, assis face à face, n'y l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de vouloir partir.

«On se connait d'accord.» soupira-t-il en reprenant son histoire. «On est proches lorsque je ne porte pas mon masque. Plus encore que lorsque je le porte. Ses sentiments pour moi sont… C'est comme cette expression… ''Soit beau et tais-toi'' ou si elle m'appréciait mais juste de loin. Comme si elle avait peur de ressentir quelque chose pour moi et qu'elle restait à distance pour ne pas se faire mal en tombant amoureuse. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé aux fromages, tu sais. Quand tu rencontre quelqu'un qui te plait beaucoup mais qu'il a vraiment trop mauvaise halène.»

Ils rigolèrent doucement tout les deux de toutes les situations que ce genre de chose pouvait engendrer.

«Et autre chose qui est étrange.» reprit-il «C'est que notre entourage s'est rapproché à cause des akumas. Tous nos camarades marchent deux par deux. Sauf elle et moi, nous sommes solitaires. Mais tandis qu'elle se mélange à un groupe ou un autre, moi, je reste dans mon coin. Au moins, j'ai son amitié… à l'occasion… lorsqu'elle ne s'enfuit pas en me voyant…»

Ladybug était pratiquement certaine de savoir qui il était. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre avec qui elle avait une relation aussi profonde et devant qui elle s'enfuyait. Et de tous ses amis, Adrien était certainement le plus solitaire. En était-elle aussi coupable?

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en état. C'était trop… trop injuste, trop tragique, trop affreux!

Elle ne réussit pas à contenir toutes les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues lorsqu'elle recommença à parler, seulement quelques-unes.

«Je pense que je devine assez bien qui tu es exactement. Et je pense qu'il faut que tu saches une chose que tu ignores probablement au sujet de Marinette. Je t'ai entendu l'appeler ta Ladybug du quotidien, un jour. Mais tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle a fait. C'était elle sur le toit. Peu importe le tour que je t'ai joué ou pourquoi j'ai dû le faire. _Marinette a été Multimousse_. C'est elle qui a tout fait.»

ChatNoir sourit tendrement à cette idée. Il la trouvait merveilleuse, simplement merveilleuse.

«Mais être une héroïne, même une héroïne au quotidien, entraîne parfois des sacrifices. Et Marinette est le genre de personne qui n'hésite jamais à sacrifier une nuit de sommeil ou tout autre chose d'importance pour venir en aide aux autres.»

ChatNoir regarda Ladybug avec inquiétude. Il avait peur de ce qu'elle lui dirait ensuite.

«Elle a… pris le blâme pour la disparition du livre de ton père. Celui qui contenait les formules qui nous ont permis d'avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs. C'est grâce à elle si tu as pu retourner à l'école. Mais, ce faisant… Elle s'est mis ton père à dos. Elle a essayé d'aller te porter tes devoirs un jour et l'assistante de ton père l'a clairement avertie qu'elle n'y était pas la bienvenue.»

La lèvre de Ladybug trembla à ce souvenir.

«Non! C'est impossible, c'est trop injuste. Sa carrière en mode! Pourquoi?» fit ChatNoir atterré.

«Sur le coup cela semblait la chose à faire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour sa carrière. Elle a dit non à Audrey Bourgeois et n'a pas vu de portes se refermer devant elle. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ira loin dans ce domaine.» fit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

«Chaton» reprit-elle en attrapant sa main pour glisser son pouce sur le symbole de patte de chat qui ornait la bague. «Je veux que tu gardes ton miraculous. Même si je dois me battre pour cela. J'en prends la responsabilité et aussi je voudrais, je voudrais… S'il-te-plaît, soit avec Marinette. Oublie tes sentiments pour moi, soit patient avec elle lorsqu'elle essaie de te parler malgré ses bafouillages, va la voir sur son balcon si ton kwami le permet. Révèle-lui ton identité s'il le faut. Peu importe comment, mais ne reste plus seul, ne reste pas sans elle.»

«Tu es certaine pour mon identité? J'ai le droit de lui dire? Et je peux rester à tes côtés?» La candeur de ChatNoir était tout à fait celle de son bel Adrien.

Comment n'avait-elle jamais pris en compte sa douceur en pensant à ce que ChatNoir pouvait ressentir ou sa gentillesse en pensant à ce qu'Adrien vivait. Il devait se sentir si incompris au travers de tout cela!

«Je connais déjà celles de tous les autres. C'est dangereux parce que tout dépend de moi à présent. Mais, j'en ai le droit. Je ne voulais simplement pas prendre un tel risque. Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de l'amitié de mon chaton préféré pour supporter tout cela. Et pour Marinette… Rena Rouge et Carapace connaissent leurs identités respectives. J'ai pris le risque de dévoiler leurs secrets l'un pour l'autre parce qu'ils font un couple formidable et je ne peux pas dire que ce soit un échec, c'est même une réussite totale!»

Avec beaucoup d'émotion, ChatNoir serra Ladybug dans ses bras. Il interrompit le câlin pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue mais ne l'en serra que davantage ensuite.

* * *

Il pleuvait des torrents de gouttes sur Paris le lendemain matin. La cour de l'école, à ciel ouvert, voyait s'engouffrer entre ses murs des élèves qui se pressaient de rejoindre sa sécurité de leurs classes respectives. Marinette peinait à suivre Alya qui marchait vivement en lui parlant de son blogue et la questionnait sur son départ précipité du concours de peinture la veille.

Tout à coup, Marinette perdit pied sur les dalles rendues glissantes par la pluie mais n'arriva jamais jusqu'au sol. Deux bras chauds, puissants et réconfortants la sauvèrent.

Adrien la remis sur ses pieds mais ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant.

La jeune fille muette, le regarda glisser une rose rose dans ses cheveux. Puis, Adrien lui dit avec autant de sincérité que s'il lui faisait une promesse. : «Pardonne-moi. Je suis en retard. Ça n'arrivera plus.»

Il glissa la main de Marinette à son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à lui si elle glissait de nouveau et il accompagna jusqu'à leur classe commune la demoiselle qu'il trouvait vraiment ravissante dans son manteau gris qu'elle portait ce matin-là et avec tous ce rouge qui envahissait ses joues.

«Je serai toujours là pour toi.» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.


End file.
